evangelionfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Riferimenti alla religione in Evangelion
Evangelion contiene numerosi riferimenti alla religione, in particolar modo verso il cristianesimo e l'ebraismo(en) Matthew Vice, DStv Pick of the week - Neon Genesis Evangelion, The Times, 15 novembre 2009. URL consultato il 16 luglio 2013 (archiviato dall'url originale il 5 , e la sua trama fonde elementi appartenenti alla cabala ebraicaTavassi, op. cit., p. 247«''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' presenta più livelli di lettura ... Hideaki Anno (regista e padrino della serie) stravolge presto la linea narrativa classica, soffermandosi su note estremamente introspettive dall'eco onirico, attingendo a piene mani dalla Cabala e dalla Bibbia» cfr. Enrico Azzano, Andrea Fontana, Davide Tarò, Satoshi Kon: il cinema attraverso lo specchio, Il foglio, 2009, p. 101.. Tali riferimenti sono elencati nel seguente articolo. Adam Il nome del primo Angelo, Adam (アダム, Adamu), proviene dall'omonimo primo uomo biblico. Nell'Antico testamento viene specificato che è da Adamo che fu creata Eva, e allo stesso modo, nella serie è da Adam che sono stati creati gli EvaFujie, Foster, p. 101. Inoltre, nella Cabala Adamo viene descritto come un essere capace di dare vita, e allo stesso tempo un'entità a cui tutte le cose ritornano; nell'episodio 24 infatti Kaworu dice: Adam è inoltre colui che ha dato la vita ad ogni cosa, esattamente come nell'Antico TestamentoFujie, Foster, op. cit., pp. 118-119. Vi è anche una relazione tra l'Adam della serie ed il concetto cabalistico di Adam Kadmon. Angelo Gli Angeli sono esseri spirituali che assistono e servono Dio, presenti in molte religione monoteistiche. Angelo deriva dal greco "messaggero". Nell'episodio 11, Shinji dice: Ogni Angelo che compare nella serie possiede consistenti influenze, caratteristiche comuni, e similitudini con l'Angelo omonimo della tradizione religiosa(en) Platinum Edition Bookelts, vol. 3, evamonkey.com.. I nomi degli Angeli in Evangelion sono rivelati in forma scritta nella puntata 14 e nella 23. Vedi Teorie e analisi: Angeli e Cabala. Albero delle Sephirot L'Albero delle Sephirot (セフィロト の 樹, Sefiroto no ki) è una figura simbolica che nella Cabala rappresenta in sostanza un'immagine tridimensionale del regno spirituale sotto forma di diagramma. Lo stesso diagramma è disegnato nell'ufficio di Gendo Ikari, e compare nella sigla di apertura dell'anime(en) Glossary in Neon Genesis Evangelion Platinum Edition Booklets, A.D. Vision.. La figura è costituita da dieci sfere collegate da 22 percorsi, e mostra il cammino cui l'uomo deve attenersi per raggiungere il più alto livello spirituale possibile. Si dice che questa figura possa essere interpretata in vari modi: un diagramma passo passo per la meditazione, una mappa che conduce alla saggezza, o una predizione del futuro dell'umanità. Nel film The End of Evangelion la serie degli Eva forma un gigantesco Albero delle Sephiroth nel cielo. A quanto sostenuto dal critico Jonathan Clements, sulla base di scritti mistici ebraici del sedicesimo secolo, la mitologia cabalistica prevede il concetto di «declino della luce divina in ognuno di noi, seguito dalla distruzione dell'umanità in un singolo evento catastrofico»Anime Invasion, nº 3, Wizard Entertainment, 2002.. Ciò sembra essere collegato al Third Impact come previsto in The End of Evangelion. Nella pellicola The End of Evangelion, Shinji appare nella posizione della Sephirah di Tiferet dell'Albero della Vita, che corrisponde a Cristo sulla croce, e quindi anche il luogo dove il sacro incontra il profano, al momento del suo "sacrifico"Michael Peterson, The Economy of Visual Language: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Slant Magazine. , mentre l'Eva-01 è stato crocifisso e dotato di stimmate. Arca L'arca (方舟, Hakobune) è un'imbarcazione rettangolare menzionata nella Bibbia. Nel libro dell'Esodo del Vecchio Testamento è scritto che Noè ricevette da Dio la rivelazione di caricare tutti gli animali, a coppie, in una gigantesca Arca, salvando quindi tutte le specie da un'inondazione globale. Fuyutsuki in The End of Evangelion riferendosi a quest'episodio dice: Si può dire infatti che l'inondazione globale sia il Third Impact, che "inonda" il globo di LCL. Camera del Guf In una scena dell'episodio 23, Ritsuko sostiene che: «La sala del Gaf si era ormai svuotata». La Camera del Gaf (ガフ の 部屋, Gafu no heya), secondo le leggende ebraiche, è una camera nella casa di Dio in Cielo, dove le anime dimorano. I bambini ricevono un'anima da questa stanza prima di nascere. Si dice che la mancanza di anime nella sala del Gaf sia un presagio del fatto che il mondo cadrà in rovina. Se questa si svuota e un bambino nasce senz'anima, questo avvenimento precede la distruzione del mondoNeon Genesis Evangelion Platinum Booklet, vol. 6, A.D.Vision. Glossary in Neon Genesis Evangelion Platinum Edition Booklet, vol. 4«Per la mitologia ebraica la Camera del Gaf è il luogo in cui sono radunate le anime egli uomini che ancora devono nascere. Se dovesse svuotarsi inizierebbero a nascere bambini senz'anima. Questo viene considerato il presagio della fine del mondo. Prima del risveglio di Adam in Antartide si è tentato di aprirla. Nella serie la Camera del Gaf viene nominata anche in relazione alla nascita di Rei Ayanami, in quanto la sua sarebbe stata l'ultima anima ancora presente in quello spazio». (Evangelion Enciclopedia, p. 68). In accordo con ciò, in base alle parole dette da Fuyutsuki nell'episodio 26', aprire la Sala del Gaf significa aprire la porta per l'inizio e la fine del mondo, e una volta aperta le anime (che da essa, nella mitologia, nascono) ritornano dentro, come se fosse Lilith stessa il Guf. Cerimonia di purificazione della Terra Rossa Una frase detta da un membro della Seele nell'episodio 26', quando il Geofront viene rivelato come l'Uovo di Lilith, la "Luna Nera". "Misogi" (in origine, "cerimonia di purificazione della terra rossa" è 赤き土の禊, Akaki tsuchi no misogi), è una cerimonia religiosa in cui il corpo viene purificato con un bagno nell'acqua, e quindi per estensione si riferisce ad ogni mezzo usato per purificare o benedire un certo oggetto. Ci sono teorie sull'etimologia del nome di "Adamo", il progenitore della razza umana, che pare derivi da "rosso" o "terra", e la "Purificazione" indicherebbe il ritorno al principio (l'acqua sembra essere l'LCL che cosparge il globo). Eva Il nome Evangelion deriva da "Eva", la moglie di Adamo nel Vecchio TestamentoTerminology in Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (Special Edition) Theatrical Program Book. Nella Bibbia da Adamo fu generata Eva, e in Evangelion, da Adam sono stati generati gli Eva. Eva è inoltre la "madre" dell'Umanità nella Bibbia; nella serie gli Eva infatti paiono essere una "figura materna" (vedi Teorie e analisi: Complesso di Edipo per maggiori informazioni). Evangelion "Evangelo" è il termine per tradurre il greco εὐαγγέλιον (lett. "buona notizia" o "lieta novella"). Il titolo inglese della serie, scelto dalla Gainax, ''Neon Genesis Evangelion, è composto da neon, la forma neutra della parola greca neos (“nuovo” oppure “giovane”), genesis (“origine”, “genesi”, “fonte”, “nascita, razza”), ed evangelion (エヴァンゲリオン), che, come nell’originale giapponese, può significare “buona notizia” e soprattutto “vangelo”Cavallaro, op. cit., p. 54.. Il regista della serie, Hideaki Anno, in un’intervista, ha sostenuto, riguardo le ragioni per via delle quali è stata scelta la parola ‘Evangelion’ come titolo: «La verità è che non ha un significato così profondo (ride). Anche se mi sembra di essere attaccato quando dico questo. Il significato della parola originale, se non sbaglio, è qualcosa come “il grido di vittoria”. ... È stato aggiunto con un motivo vago, qualcosa come, “si prega di portare la felicità”»Vedi qui.”. Hideaki Anno stesso dirà – forse ironicamente - di aver scelto in particolare questo nome per i mecha poiché «suona complicato»Vedi qui e qui. Sul ‘Shinseiki’ (nuovo secolo) o ‘Neon Genesis’ il regista spiega: « “Nuova era” è diventato “Neon Genesis” in inglese. “Era” è tradotto usando un suo significato alternativo. D’altra parte, la sua controparte giapponese ha un altro significato. Ciò è stato fatto per esprimere entrambi i significati. La parola non suonava molto bene in katakana, dunque abbiamo usato l’inglese e il giapponese per fare un gioco di paroleIl termine giapponese per il primo libro della Bibbia è "Sōseiki" forse un gioco di parole (con due differenti kanji iniziali e finali) con "Shin Seiki" che compare appunto nel titolo originale dell'anime.. Ciò viene dal nostro desiderio di fare qualcosa di nuovo dall’anime. Questo è tutto. ... Questo è il significato del titolo»Dai bonus extra della Renewal. Confronta con questo: «Trattando intriganti aspetti di fantascienza, dinamiche scene di combattimento, un modo pedante ? di incorporare motivi cristiani e gergo psicanalitico in un lavoro drammatico, ed una quantità di informazioni superintensiva, Evangelion ha superato i confini dell'anime tradizionale su tutti i fronti, meritandosi appieno il titolo "Neon Genesis"». Dai program book della versione cinematografica.. Foglia di fico L'emblema della Nerv è una mezza foglia di fico, che, secondo la tradizione, è ricollegabile ad Adamo ed Eva e al peccato originale, e richiama il fatto che gli esseri umani hanno mangiato il Frutto della ConoscenzaRed Cross Book, Glossario. Se il Frutto della Conoscenza è la scienza, allude forse al fatto che la Nerv era precedentemente un laboratorio scientifico. In generale la Nerv rappresenta proprio la scienza, la conoscenza posseduta dall'Uomo, usata per poter sopravvivere (vedi il discorso in proposito alla scacciata dell'Eden di Gendo e Fuyutsuki nell'episodio 17). Frutto della Vita e Frutto della Conoscenza (Genesi 3, 22Vd. Red Cross Book, Note.) Il Frutto della Conoscenza è un attributo di tutti gli esseri umani, i quali sono gli unici esseri viventi dotati di questa funzionalità. In termini specifici, si può dire che sia la scienza, lodata da Gendo come "il potere dell'uomo", ma ridotta da Fuyutsuki alla "causa del Second Impact" (ep. 12). Se è così, anche gli Eva ed il Progetto per il Perfezionamento dell'Uomo sono il prodotto di questa conoscenza. In base a quanto scritto nel libro della Genesi dell'Antico Testamento, al centro del Giardino dell'Eden accanto all'Albero della Vita vi era anche l'Albero della conoscenza del Bene e del Male. Gli esseri umani disobbedirono al comandamento di Dio e mangiarono il suo frutto, così Dio li cacciò dal Giardino dell'Eden ed impose loro molti disagi. Ciò significa che gli esseri umani sono esseri che sono stati cacciati dal Giardino dell'Eden in cambio della conoscenza (come alludono Gendo e Fuyutsuki nell'ep. 17). Gli Angeli invece possiedono il Frutto della Vita. In linea con il libro della Genesi, il quale dice che chiunque mangerà il Frutto della Vita avrà vita eterna, vi è una stretta connessione con il motore S²Fujie, Foster, op. cit., p. 171.(gli Angeli pare abbiano vita pressoché eterna e sembrano non poter morire di cause come malattia o vecchiaia). Si dice inoltre che chiunque mangi sia il Frutto della Conoscenza che quello della Vita diventerà un essere paragonabile a Dio''Glossary'' in Neon Genesis Evangelion Platinum Edition Booklet, vol. 5, A.D. Vision.. Fuyutsuki infatti dice, in The End of Evangelion (ep. 26'): Golem Secondo alcune interpretazioni, gli Evangelion sono collegati alla figura della mitologia ebraica del GolemHaslem, op. cit., p. 123. In ebraico moderno infatti golem significa robot. Lancia di Longinus La Lancia di Longinus è un riferimento all'omonima lancia con cui Gesù sarebbe stato trafitto al costato dopo essere stato crocefisso. In Evangelion è la Lancia con la quale è trafitta Lilith nel Central Dogma crocefissa. La Lancia di Longinus della serie, secondo alcune interpretazioni, è inoltre collegata alla lancia delle due divinità shintoiste Izanagi ed IzanamiCavallaro, op. cit., pp. 57-59(en) Patrick Drazen, Anime Explosion!: The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, Stone Bridge Press, 2014, p. 298, ISBN 978-1-61172-013-6.. Logo della Seele Lo stemma dell’organizzazione Seele è composto da sette occhi disegnati su un triangolo rovesciato. Lo stemma è anche presente sulla maschera che copre il volto del Secondo Angelo Lilith. Probabilmente è legato al Dio onnipotente Yahweh citato nell’Antico Testamento, che si suppone abbia sette occhi. Per inciso, il numero 7 è importante nel misticismo cabalistico, in quanto simboleggia la completezza (i sette giorni della creazione, i sette fori del capo umano, ecc.). Inoltre, il numero 7 compare frequentemente nel libro dell’Apocalisse del Nuovo TestamentoMick Broderick, Anime's Apocalypse: Neon Genesis Evangelion as Millenarian Mecha in Gender, History, and Culture in the Asian Context, vol. 7, marzo 2002.Evangelion Platinum Booklet, vol. 6. Il simbolo della completezza nella Cabala allude proprio a ciò che la Seele ambisce, il Progetto per il Completamento dell'Uomo (人類補完計画, Jinrui hokan keikaku, in Italia "Progetto per il Perfezionamento dell'Uomo"). Invece, il numero 7 (presente nell'Apocalisse) rispecchia l'intendo della Seele, causare l'Apocalisse. Il simbolo riproduce Dio proprio perché lo scopo del Progetto della Seele è far diventare l'Uomo "Dio", in un certo senso. Magi Il supercomputer Magi, composto da Melchior, Balthasar, e Casper, deve il nome dai tre saggi venuti dall'Est che profetizzarono la nascita di Gesù nel Nuovo Testamento (come osservato da Fuyutsuki nell'episodio 21). I nomi di questi uomini erano infatti Melchiorre, Baldassarre e Gaspare. Manoscritti del Mar Morto La Seele utilizza dei documenti chiamati rotoli del mar Morto (裏 死海 文書, Ura Shikai bunsho). I rotoli del mar morto esistono realmente«Nella realtà le Pergamene del Mar Morto furono trovate nel 1947 a Qumran vicino al Mar Morto, in Israele. Includono il Vecchio Testamento a altri scritti apocrifici». (Evangelion Encyclopedia, p. 88); è presente una speculazione secondo la quale parti di questi manoscritti reali siano stati intenzionalmente nascosti a causa di materiale che potrebbe scuotere le fondamenta del Cristianesimo. Forse da ciò deriva il fatto che la Seele nasconda questi manoscritti. Marduk Il nome dell'istituto Marduk deriva da una delle principali divinità babilonesi, Marduk''Data Files'' in Evangelion Collection, vol. 2, Panini Comics, p. 5, ISBN 978-88-63462838.. Si dice che questa divinità abbia 50 nomi diversi, e in Evangelion l'istituto Marduk è composto da 108 società diverse. Sefer Raziel HaMalakh Il Sefer Raziel HaMalakh, (ספר רזיאל המלאך "Libro dell'Angelo Raziel"), è un grimorio medievale di Cabala. Nella sigla di apertura dell'anime appare un testo con una calligrafia assai simile a quella presente in tale documento(en) Carl G. Horn, Speaking Once as They Return: Gainax's Neon Genesis Evangelion - Part 2, AMPlus 1.2. URL consultato il 2 ottobre 2013 (archiviato dall'url originale il 28 dicembre 2011).. Nella versione degli eventi mostrata nel documento Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal infatti, il primo Angelo ad apparire nella serie sarebbe stato proprio RazielDalla traduzione di pagina 24 presente qui. cfr. Kadokawa, op. cit., p. 87. Stella di David La cattedra di Gendo, nel suo ufficio, nell'episodio 19 rassomiglia (anche se non è possibile dire se sia intenzionale o meno, se abbia significato o no) alla stella di David. Tabgha La base Tabgha, presente in Evangelion 2.0«Disposta sotto il controllo diretto della Seele, la base lunare di Tabgha ospita le strutture per la costruzione dell'Evangelion Mark.06». (Evangelion 2.02 Booklet, Dynit Italia), deve il suo nome ad una omonima località di Israele, menzionata significativamente nei Vangeli. Trono dell'anima Nell'episodio 14, Rei si riferisce all'Entry Plug come il "trono dell'anima" (魂の座, Tamashī no za); questo concetto pare essere collegato alle Sephirot. Note